Binding your account
'How to bind your account?' There are totally six types of accounts : “Facebook account”(Login with Facebook), “Twitter account”(Login with Twitter), “Google+ account”(Login with Google+), “Game Center account”(Login with Apple ID), “Normal account”(Login Account) and “Account without binding”(Play Now). Now we would like to teach you how to bind your account. If you are a "Play Now" user (reg-free account user) , “Twitter” account user, “Google+” account user, “Game Center” account user and "Facebook" account user, you are strongly advised to bind your account for account’s secure reasons. However, if you are using "Login Account", there's no need for you to bind your account. Let’s bind your account with the following steps~ 'Bind “Login with Facebook” to “Login Account”' Step 1: Enter the login page and choose “Login” Step 2: Click “Account Setting” Step 3: There will be the page below: Tap “ Bind Facebook Account” Follow the steps, fill in the blanks of 1. Account: The user name you want to login the game with 2. Password 3. Repeat password 4. Email: To recover password in the future (Very important) Step 4: After fill in the blanks completely, click “Bind Facebook Account” 'Bind “Play Now” to “Login Account”' “Play Now Account” doesn’t have the username, registered email and password. Therefore, player can only play the role in the device where you created it. For account security, we also suggest players who are using the “Play Now” account bind the account. Step 1: Enter the login page and choose “Login” (Step 1 and step 2 are the same with bind “Login with Facebook”) Step 2: Click “Account Setting” Step 3: Tap “Bind Play Now Account” Step 4: There will be the page below: Follow the steps, fill in the blanks of 1. User account: The user name you want to login the game with 2. User password 3. Confirm password 4. Email: To recover password in the future (Very important) Tips: If your device has already bound a "Play Now" or a "Facebook" account to “For more Account” before, you cannot bind another one. The system will show that "The device has already bound account before. Binding account is: XXX". If this situation exists, please feel free to contact us via Facebook private message. 'Bind “Login with Google+” to “Login Account”' Step 1: Enter the login page and choose “Login” Step 2: Click “Account Setting” Step 3: Tap “Bind Google+ Account” Step 4: There will be the page below: Follow the steps, fill in the blanks of 1. Account: The user name you want to login the game with 2. Password 3. Repeat password 4. Email: To recover password in the future (Very important) After fill in the blanks completely, click “Bind Google+ Account” 'Bind “Login with Twitter” to “Login Account”' Step 1: Enter the login page and choose “Login” Step 2: Click “Account Setting” Step 3: Tap “Bind Twitter Account” Step 4: there will be the page below: Follow the steps, fill in the blanks of 1. Account: The user name you want to login the game with 2. Password 3. Repeat password 4. Email: To recover password in the future (Very important) After fill in the blanks completely, click “Bind Twitter Account” 'Bind “Game Center Account” to “Login Account” ' Step 1: Enter the login page and choose “Login” Step 2: Click “Account Setting” Step 3: Tap “Bind Game Center Account” Step 4: there will be the page below: Follow the steps, fill in the blanks of 1. Account: The user name you want to login the game with 2. Password 3. Repeat password 4. Email: To recover password in the future (Very important) After fill in the blanks completely, click “Bind Game Center Account”